This invention relates generally to toy racing vehicles, and in particular to a wrist-borne launcher for miniature vehicles of this type.
Miniature racing cars are known which make use of a spring-powered wind-up motor, the car being housed within a transparent cover hinged to a launching platform that straps onto the wrist of the player. The cover, which is spring-biased, is held down by a front latch. In order to launch the car after it is wound up, one must first extend a retractable ramp from the front end of the platform and then push a rear button which acts to release the latch, permitting the cover to swing up to expose the car.
But this push-button action does not release the car, for it is retained on the platform by means of a lug which engages a stop on the car undercarriage. To effect release, the button must again be depressed, this action serving to laterally displace the lug to release the vehicle which then runs down the ramp onto a table or other playing surface.
This prior arrangement is relatively complex, for it requires a special mechanism to coordinate the action of the push-button with both the operation of the cover latch and the car-holding lug. Also, when a child wishes to return the vehicle to the platform for replay, he must be careful to properly place the vehicle so that it is engaged by the retaining lug, and then close the raised cover so that it is latched.
Another drawback of this prior arrangement is that the push-button functions only to release the car and makes no contribution to the speed of car movement so that the player has no control over car speed other than by the extent he winds up the spring motor.
Since the above-described toy is intended mostly for pre-school children, it has obvious practical disadvantages, for children in this age group are notoriously hard on toys; and with a hinged cover and a somewhat tricky push-button mechanism, the toy is not likely to survive rough handling.